


IWAFARW

by Winemom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I don't even know what tags to put this under, Knotting, NSFW, WARNING THERE BE WEREWOLF PORN HERE, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winemom/pseuds/Winemom
Summary: The title's just an acronym of 'In Which Angela Fucks A Reinhardt Werewolf'.So, yeah, this fic's just what it says on the can. Enjoy!





	IWAFARW

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a "little" fic for a friend of mine's birthday. I hope she likes it. <3 
> 
> And no worries! I'm still working on the other fics, I've just been under the weather and I'll continue chipping away at them til they're done.
> 
> If you feel so inclined, I've started a [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/winemom) for those that feel like supporting. There's no obligation, just reading this mess means the world to me. ♥

            Usually when tales of werewolves were wrought, it was centered around some mythic woods in eastern Europe. Not the scant woods of Switzerland. Angela didn’t know of any Swiss specific myths that centered around the half man beasts, but apparently there was one situated in the sparse band of trees near by Overwatch’s Headquarters. They’d heard the strange howls, seen some of the carnage left on the edges of the woods, all just enough to keep them assured that there was something that they needed to keep an eye out for. That was what Reinhardt did, at least. He stayed as a watch towards the forest, occasionally coming back to Angela for treatment. It was never just treatment, though, but she wasn’t going to complain. 

            After much, well, questionable debating, Angela decided she was going to see if she could catch the werewolf in action. Not literally, she just wanted to see if they could be observed at all. There might even be a clue to who they might be. Then maybe there’s something that could be done to keep the person from transforming. Honestly, she just wanted to study a true case of lycanthropy. It was such a rare condition and her infinite curiosity might just get her in trouble, but she planned for the worst. 

            There was a full month of planning involved, cameras were set out before the previous month’s full moon to capture any pictures it could. The pictures held hardly any clue beyond the fact that this creature was huge. There was enough reference so Angela could estimate a tranquilizer shot size in case she got in trouble. The night of the full moon she packaged up everything she thought she needed. A camera, the specially formulated sleep darts, a very loud whistle in case she needed Reinhardt, and jacket that she hoped would keep her hidden and warm. She made sure to head out before Reinhardt started setting up. He tell her she was being foolishly reckless again, and she didn’t need a lecture after so much prep work. Once she was near the center of the forest, where most of the sightings with the camera was, she settled in and waited for nightfall. 

            She’d never admit it, but Angela dozed off in the time between her setting up and night falling. The moon high in the sky should have been enough to wake her up, but she’d been in the middle of a rather enjoyable dream. What did pull her out of her slumber was something large snuffling against her sleeping form. She tried to scamper back away from it, but her back was against a tree and she was thoroughly disoriented from the sudden sleep. It took her a moment before she realized what was in front of her, but the hot breath against her cheek and neck brought her situation into sharp relief. She was currently laying out underneath the very large, very furry werewolf. 

             Instinctually she wanted to run away, scamper away and into safety. But, after a moment of calming down, it didn’t seem to be trying to attack her. It seemed more curious about her than anything. It moved about, sniffing at her and gently nudging at her as she shifted herself to get a better look at it in the moonlight. And in that moonlight it became very evident that this werewolf was thoroughly a he. Even more so that he moved down and started nosing between her legs, obviously curious about what state her dream had left her in. A dream that, well, had been about a situation very similar to what she was in right then. There was a bit of worry that should be crossing her mind, but she was far too curious about what could happen if she gave into his curiosity. 

            Angela spread her legs open, watching him carefully as his nose rubbed against her leggings, thick tongue darting out from his muzzle to get a bit of a taste of what was underneath. His weight shifted back onto his hind legs as his… Paws? Hands? Hands. His hands slid along her thighs, claws catching on the material as if they’d shred them in a moment. A shuddering breath was drawn in through her teeth and the wolf looked up at her, as if it were worried about her. I felt a little awkward, but she nodded. “I-it’s alright.” She stammered, fairly certain that he’d understand what she was meaning. A loud rumble left him as he moved over her fully, that short affirmation was all that he seemingly needed. 

            His claws tore through her clothing with worrying ease, leaving her basically completely bare on the blanket under her. The attention he was paying between her legs shifted upwards as his tongue lapped at the skin of her neck and chest. She wanted to move where she could pay proper attention to him as well, but he was so massive that she could barely reach his neck or forearms. So, her hands went to gently stroking along the sides of his face, whispering encouragement. He lapped at her nipples, gingerly taking one between his teeth. She shuddered, surprised at how gentle he was being with the action. It was all she could do to keep from wiggling, biting her lower lip. He toyed with it, hot breath washing over her torso as she rolled her hips. The movement didn’t go unnoticed, the werewolf letting go of the nub before rubbing his cold nose against her damp lips. 

            A weak whine escaped her as his tongue lapped up against her. His hands gripped her legs and shifted her downwards onto her back. The claws barely caught against her skin, making her shiver as she spread her legs for him. He shifted his body over hers, his thick tongue rubbing between her lips. It was too far of a reach for her mouth, but she started firmly stroking his cock. It felt slicker than a regular dick, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He growled against her pussy as she stroked harder, his tongue working inside of her. It was a bit of a stretch already, his tongue bigger than most dicks than she’d had before. Most, but certainly not all. She stroked him harder, but he moved, settling firmly between her legs so he could lap inside of her. She writhed under him as he worked his tongue in and out of her, rubbing harder against her clit. Her hands moved into his fur, gripping the short, silver strands as her orgasm built. A growl escaped him as he pressed farther, making Angela cry out as she came. She twitched slightly as he licked at her a few more times, lapping her mostly clean.

            As he pulled away from her, she pleaded with him not to leave. It seemed to make him chuckle as he loomed over her. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her under him. There was some hesitation as he pressed up against her, his thick cock sliding between her lips as he teased her more. She bit her lower lip, rolling her hips as she tried to shift herself in any position to give her leverage, but it was no use. He was too big to even properly hook her legs on his hips. Before she could wriggle around any more, he tucked a hand under her hips, lifting her up as pressed part of his cock into her. A cry of surprise escaped her and he stopped his movement, gently nuzzling at her neck to check that he wasn’t hurting her. Once she took several deep breaths she rubbed her cheek against his snout, murmuring reassurances with a request to be gentle. 

            She almost regretted that request, her large lover taking an achingly slow time to work himself inside of her. If she tried to wiggle downwards his hand held her tighter and closer to keep from moving. He outright chuckled at the whine that escaped her, seeming to continue the slow pace just to torment her. Her hands gripped his forearms and tugged at the hair there as she pleaded with him to stop tormenting her. His only response was gripping her waist and fucking into her, hard. A sharp gasp escaped her, but this time he didn’t stop. His pace kept steady as he leaned in over her, biting down against her neck to make her whimper in pleasure. Angela cursed the fact that she felt so close again already, but he filled her out so well and she could feel his length rubbing against her clit. His sped up, rocking into her harder as another orgasm threatened to wash through her. She gripped onto him firmly, tucking her head in against his shoulder when she came. 

            Before she had a chance to recover from that orgasm, he flipped her over and pinned her underneath him. She flailed weakly, gripping at the blanket, but he was already thrusting into her again. One of his hands slid down against her stomach to brace her, causing her to gasp. She could feel how deep his cock was inside of her, bottoming out each time and making her feel the bulge of him with each thrust. It was easy to just give herself over to the pleasure, the lack of rest causing her orgasms to come more frequently. His thrusts began staggering as he got close. Instead of speeding up, each thrust was harder. He growled in against her neck when he fucked into her hard enough to force his knot inside her. She gasped, bucking her hips as he kept rocking into her, but not enough to dislodge the knot when he came. Each throb of his cock was more cum pouring into her. Her stomach was distended even further, his knot keeping the majority of it inside of her even though she could feel the warm pool of it underneath her. 

            He gently scooped her up in his arms, careful to keep her from pulling off of his knot as he held her close. Her head lolled back against his chest, exhausted from the apparent hours that passed. The moon was almost out of the sky and a stray thought that he’d be shifting back soon crossed her mind, but she was too tired. It wasn’t long until she was fast asleep against him. 

            The sun was well risen when she finally stirred again, making Angela panic slightly as she sat straight up. It took her a moment to realize where she was and try to shake the feeling of what happened the night before of being a dream. She looked around quickly, hoping that the wolf she’d spent the night with before hadn’t run off, but… “Reinhardt? What are you doing here?” Angela asked, brow wrinkling as she older man was sitting there watching her. He didn’t say anything at first as her brain finally started to make the connections. He was there, next to her, stark naked, and looking very pleased. She almost smacked herself upside the head as she sat up fully. How could she have missed this. “You’re the werewolf.”

            “Ah,  kätzchen, I thought you were out here because you knew.” He replied, but she could hear the laughter in his voice. A blush of embarrassment ran across her cheeks as she shook her head. 

            “I should have figured it out. Now I just feel ridiculous.” She went to move, but groaned and flopped back onto the blanket. The soreness and exhaustion of the night before was starting to rear it’s ugly head and there was no way she could make her way back to her apartment on her own. “Clever, though. I don’t know if anyone else has it figured out.”

            “You’re the clever one, if you didn’t know, no one else will.” He chuckled and stood up, walking to fetch a bright bag from behind one of the trees. “You still seem tired.” Now he was just teasing her. She pouted at him as he got dressed, enjoying the view while she could. 

            “I should be. You’re an even more energetic lover when you’re a wolf.” His booming laughter startled several birds from the trees. “You’ll have to carry me back inside.” 

             “Like that?” He asked, eyeing over her still naked form. “The rumors they’ll start.”

             “In the blanket, Reinhardt. You can say I fell asleep helping you keep watch.”

             “Oh, you were helping me keep watch now?”

             “If you behave I might help you keep watch from now on.”

             “Now, is that a threat or a promise?”

             “Both.”


End file.
